


Fuck Me Quiet

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Folie A Deux [2]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has extreme tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [durinsprinces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/gifts).



> Massive T/W with this. It contains a very graphic description of an unsafe and illegal sexual practice, which is definitely NOT recommended. Consent is mutual. 
> 
> Also this a gift to durinsprinces who seems to have succesfully dragged me into the dumpster with her. *hands back trash can* You bad wabbit. I know it's Jim Hawkins, but object insertion.

He lay face down, breathing hard. The fingers on his inner thigh moved, using the cum leaking out of him to slick the way, dipping in and out as they pushed the cum back inside him. It had gotten to the point where if he stood up it would probably gush out of him. There was the sound of the lube bottle and then the feel of cold silicone as the plug was pushed inside him, sealing him up. Underneath him the bed was a wreck, smeared with cum and lube and the coconut oil Jim had poured all over him, making his skin gleam and every physical contact a slick slide.

‘And now you stay like that.’ The pleased note in Jim’s voice was like an aphrodisiac. ‘And anytime I want to fuck you today, you’ll be ready.’ Ross whined. This was so good, just being used like this until it overflowed from him. ‘Good boy.’ There was a slap on his arse but he didn’t move. That was the game. He was the toy today and anytime Jim wanted to fuck him, he would simply come back and take the plug out, fuck him and seal him up again. It was almost unbearably exciting. And if he was especially good, Ross would get what Jim had promised him. 

The room stank. The smell of sweat and cum and pheromones was heady. Ross could feel stickiness everywhere. Jim had come on his back and rubbed it into his skin so he smelled like him. He’d come on Ross’ face, in his mouth, in his hair. There wasn’t an inch of Ross’ body that he hadn’t marked. If he was being honest, Ross was actually very impressed at Jim’s level of stamina. 

It was a Sunday as well, which meant no Jana. Jim had also sent the boys home with her the day before so Ross had known he would be in for a rough time. It was also payback for showing up at Jim’s work three days ago and blowing him in the storage cupboard after sending him the most outrageous sext messages throughout the morning. The final straw had been a picture of himself with the neck of a Corona bottle up his arse. 

Hence the plug.

Jim’s actual words had been ‘If you like sticking shit up your arse so much, this should make you very happy. And because you’re such a fucking horny slut I got you one of these.’ 

And fuck him, if it hadn’t. Ross had taken one look at the black silicon plug and wanted it inside him immediately. He thrust down a little into the bed. He was still hard, but Jim hadn’t let him come for ages. His cock actually hurt. 

‘Stop that.’ Jim’s voice was stern. Ross whined again, hating how pathetic he sounded. He heard Jim’s footsteps and then the plug was pulled hard, making him yelp into the pillow. He opened his legs slightly and heard Jim’s breath catch. He decided to chance it.

‘Please.’ he said and there was a soft laugh. 

‘Please what?’ Jim said and then he was sitting on the bed next to Ross. He kept tugging on the plug, gently so it was nothing but a delicious tease. ‘You want me to fuck you again?’ 

‘Yes.’ Ross breathed. ‘Again.’ He was pretty sure by now that his brain had shut down. 

‘No.’ Jim said. He let go and stood up. ‘And if I come back and find you’ve come, you don’t get it.’ With that ominous threat, he left the room.

‘Fuck.’ Ross muttered into the pillow. He huffed and blew a stray curl out of his eyes. 

He was just starting to drop off when Jim came back. Ross had been in the middle of a lovely daydream about being fucked by multiple copies of Jim. He felt the soft trail of fingers down his spine and then the pull on the plug. 

‘Is my little whore awake?’ Jim was smiling. Ross could hear it in his voice. 

‘No.’ he grumbled into the pillow. ‘Fuck off.’ Jim chuckled and then jerked hard on the plug. Ross felt the gush of wetness between his legs and groaned in spite of himself. 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim said. ‘Hold still.’ Ross heard him dig his phone out of his pocket. ‘All right, open your legs.’ Ross moved, and then he heard the sound of Jim’s camera going off and his cock got hard almost instantly. Then it was chucked next to him. ‘Look at yourself. You’re a mess.’ Ross bit his lip and reached for Jim’s phone. He could see himself, gaping and open and dripping Jim’s cum down his thighs and balls and onto the bed. 

‘Fuck, that’s hot.’ he said, smiling. 

‘Yeah, I know.’ Jim said. He was running his forefinger around the edge of Ross’ entrance. Then he leaned forward and placed something next to Ross’ head and when he saw what it was Ross almost came just from that.

‘Oh god…’ he said, his voice breaking.

‘You’ve been very good.’ Jim’s voice was soothing. He was now sliding three fingers in and out, a soft stroke to Ross’ prostate every time they went out. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘Fuck me with it.’ Ross said. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. ‘Stick it in my arse.’ He was almost crying with want. ‘Please.’ Jim pulled his fingers out of him and then went to the bathroom. He came back and then Ross felt lube hitting his exposed skin. Jim used a lot, aiming it directly into Ross’ entrance. He went back to using his fingers, the squelching noises they produced sounding gloriously filthy. 

‘I’m going to fuck you first.’ he said, almost conversationally and then he pulled out and then next thing Ross felt was Jim’s cock sliding home. He could never get over how good it felt. Jim was by far the most well-endowed man he’d ever fucked and it felt like he was being stretched to the limit. Jim moved, kneeling on the bed and thrusting so slowly that it made Ross want to scream in frustration. But if he complained then the next step, the one that was enough to make Ross come all over himself, would not get there.

The one thing Ross hadn’t expected from their relationship, and which had come as most wonderful surprise, was how accepting and accommodating Jim was of his kinks. His boyfriend was a man of fairly simple tastes. He liked to fuck hard and regularly, liked to choke Ross with his hands and cock, liked to mark him with his cum. 

But this, all of this was a little out his normal frame of reference. And yet, he had taken like a duck to water with it. 

And all for Ross. Because at the end of the day, Jim would give him anything he asked for.

Jim was leaning forward now, one hand bracing himself next to Ross while the other hand reached for the Sig. Ross knew it was unloaded and the safety on, but the thrill of the danger he could potentially put himself in was more than enough for him. He felt the barrel against the back of his head and started to moan uncontrollably. 

The cold metal moved down his spine, Jim tracing patterns with it as he went, still moving in and out of Ross at that languid pace. Then he placed it on Ross’ lower back and left it there, his hips starting to drive faster. Ross heard the sound of a condom wrapper and felt his body light up. The Sig was picked up and there was the sound of the condom and lube, so much fucking lube it was dripping off onto him, and Jim pulled out. There was a second of absolute nothing and then Ross felt the tip of the barrel against him, before Jim pushed gently and it went in, the condom protecting Ross from the edges of the weapon. He kept going and finally it stopped, the trigger guard resting against Ross. 

Ross knew he was making a noise, a loud series of escalating whines and whimpers and moans, but he couldn’t stop himself it was so fucking good. It was also the real reason Jim held kept him from coming, knowing that this would blow him out the water.

‘You ready?’ Jim asked and Ross could only nod, having completely lost the ability to speak. Then Jim took hold of the grip and started moving it, the barrel massaging Ross’ prostate as he rocked it. Ross howled into the bed, trying to hold it off and failing miserably. He came hard, clenching around the unrelenting barrel but Jim didn’t stop. He rocked the gun again and the next orgasm arrived before the other one had even finished. Ross screamed out as loudly as he wanted, so far past caring that he didn’t even try to stop himself. Jim put a hand at the small of his back to hold him down, this time rocking the barrel harder. It was driving Ross beyond the point of overstimulation but that was what he wanted, this extreme of sensation that only Jim and killing could give him. 

There were another three orgasms in quick succession and Ross was now at the point where all he could do was whimper. He felt Jim reach for him and roll him onto his back, the Sig still inside him. Then Jim’s lubed hand was on his cock, and Ross could do nothing but lie there as Jim jerked him off hard and fast with one hand and fucked him with the gun with the other. When he came, it was devastating. He felt a splash of wetness on his chin as his own cum hit him in the face and barely had a chance to even acknowledge the withdrawal of the weapon before Jim’s cock was back inside him, and his legs were being hiked up to rest against Jim’s shoulders. The aftershocks flared through him as Jim drove in brutally, every thrust relentless and deep. Ross could vaguely hear Jim’s own shouts and looked up in time to see Jim arched back, driving all the way in as he came. 

Eventually the only thing left was their laboured breathing. Jim pulled out and gently rolled Ross back over. There was pressure and pleasure as Ross felt him push the plug back inside him again. 

‘Good boy.’ he said and patted the back of Ross’ head. ‘I’ll be back to fuck you some more later.’ Ross murmured a reply that got lost in the bed. 

Jim stood at the door of the bathroom and looked back at him. His boy was stroppy and weird and got off on the strangest things. And all the sex was making Jim’s brain mushy. He smiled, and anyone who saw it would have sworn it was the most loving and devoted smile they had ever witnessed. Then he went into the bathroom to try and put himself back together.

On the bed, Ross was now asleep, the monsters in his head quiet for one more day.


End file.
